1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock releasing device for a seat belt retractor provided with an emergency locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency locking mechanisms have been adopted in many automotive vehicles whereby the retractor restrains the seat occupant only during emergency. However, it is often dangerous if the lock is not quickly released after the retractor has once been emergency-locked.